His Dear Hidden Angel
by DarkPrincessMaia
Summary: Hermione is left with no family and no life. What secrets is she hiding? And what secrets will be realized to her? Who will be there to help this dark angel.abandoned. sorry! life is killing me


HIS DEAR HIDDEN ANGEL

His dear hidden angle

Was high above all

While the angels spoke

Her voice would rather sing

His dear hidden angel

Would speak but song would come out

Her heavenly voice taught many

Of life, learning's, yet never love

His dear hidden angel

Lay dead at the heart of love

Never had she been able to love

Chained by her own so called loved ones

His dear hidden angel

Would sit at the waterfall alone

While other angels loved

Having their second part of their soul in arms reach

His dear hidden angle

Longed for her second soul

At the gateway to heaven

Not passing for being unwove and unfinished

His dear hidden angel

Now was worse than before

Her family came crashing down

Both her loving parents now lay dead in her hands

His dear hidden angel

Now found a secret

She wasn't the angel she thought she was

She was a blood rose angel

His dear hidden angel

Turned into a blood red rose

She brought smiles to strangers

Yet she pricked her thorns at her loved ones

His dear hidden angel

Began to fly away

She flew to release the truth within the world

She flew to ease the pain

He found his dear hidden angel

That one day

As she soared out the window

Blowing the wind into his face

No longer was his angel hidden

But now she soared freely

Her blood told pure

Her heart now free.

Chapter 1. Not Knowing True Self

Hermione lay in her bed. That's all she could manage to do. With a letter in hand all she did was weep and cry. Every minute or so Hermione would open her parent's last letter to her. She couldn't believe they were dead. No one can every be prepared to face that fact. Finally she knew, just like Harry, yet something else was thrown into her sorrow.

Our dearest angel Maia,

We have loved you no matter what u are. Witch or muggle we will love you for who you are. By the time you read this letter we will be gone from you. And we are sorry for this. We wish we could save you the pain of letting us go. But we must do what is intended. You will learn all truth when you meet our family lawyer. He knows who you are for he is also a wizard so there will be no problems. We hope you will understand where we are coming from and understanding when you here all that is said. We love you with all our heart. And continue to soar. We will be watching you and know that we will always be within your heart and mind so you can never be alone.

Your loving parents

She began to weep more tears for her parents. Wishing they were back Hermione opened the present her parents left her. She was finally ready to see what they gave her in there last wishes. Upon opening the box Hermione found a glass heart. On the back was the inscription.

Maia our loving angel hold on take flight and soar in the sky.

Hermione remembered the times where her family would call her Maia. No one else was given that right. And she would never hear her name ever again.

Hermione turned to the clock and saw it was 12: 30. At 1:00 she had to go see the family lawyer Mr. Doral. Hermione went into her closet and grabbed her black over coat and headed for the door. She called over to Crookshanks.

"Crookshanks be a good cat and keep the place clean. I need to go some where and I wont be back for a while." Hermione always told Crookshanks this and every time he obeyed. Hermione walked down her gravel path and went to her SUV. She opened the door and went in. Turning on the car she turned on the radio and heard her favorite song come on.

I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Soon enough Hermione began to sing along creating tears on her face. Even though the song was her favorite it also caused her the most pain at the moment.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Hermione passed a park and saw a couple and their daughter walking. She saw them laughing and having a good time. This made her mad. 'Why can't I be happy for once? Why does everything bad happen to me?' And she continued to sing.

And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind.

Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Listen to your heart, mm-mmmmmm

I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.

Hermione reached the office when the song ended and found her in tears once more. Entering the office she found many stares but turned them away.

"Hello I have an appointment with Mr. Doral right now. I'm Hermione Granger."

"Oh yes her you are Ms. Granger. Ill tell him you are here. Ill call him when he is ready."

Then out of the office stepped Mr. Doral. "There is no need for that Clara ill take Ms. Granger now. Come with me." Hermione followed Mr. Doral out into the hall and turned into a large conference room.

"Ms. Granger I am truly sorry for the loss of your parents. I was their friend in my later years and I knew them well. Hermione your parents were wonderful people and that it's a horrible event to all who knew them."

"Thank you Mr. Doral. Now my parents said I needed to come here to listen to something or figure something out. Now what would that be."

"Hermione I'm here to explain why your parents and why they are now deceased. As you may think your parents are muggles. But in fact they are very powerful purebloods."

"I'm a what!"

"Maia I know this comes to..."

"Don't you say that name. Only my parents are to call me that. No one else!"

"I'm sorry dear, but that is your birth name. You are now Maia Rose. Your parents were hunted down by Voldemort for their special powers of should I say gifts."

"What do you mean by gifts Mr. Doral? How are my parents different from other pureblood families?"

"Well Hermione lets just say you are going to obtain these powers very soon. You and your whole family are…"

Chapter 2. Obtaining Her Wings

"Well Hermione lets just say you are going to obtain these powers very soon. You and your whole family are… angels."

'Has Mr. Doral gone off the rocker? Is he serious? I mean how can I be an angel?' Hermione regained her thought and spoke to Mr. Doral.

"Umm… Mr. Doral I don't seem to understand. I mean how can I be an angel?"

"Well you not technically an angel but you have the attributes of an angel. When I read this charm your parents gave me you will have their special powers. You will grow wings and have healing powers like no other."

"What if I don't want these powers? How can my parents expect me to go through with this!"

"Well Hermione that's the thing. You have to do this. You have no choice. Your parents made sure you understood this. It was all started long ago by one of your ancestors. When they boasted of being so much of an angel and claimed they were higher than all a witch came upon them and passed a curse. That all of the descendents of her will have this gift yet a burden. If the child refuses to take the power on they will die. So Hermione you have no choice. You must."

Hermione just sat in her seat dumbstruck. 'Why wouldn't my parents tell me in the first place? It would have made it a lot easier to handle. Why now? Why me?'

"All right Mr. Doral if I do take this power on how am I suppose to conceal it?

"Your parents figured that one out. But now I need to cast the spell to reveal you. Are you ready?'

"Yes I am. It doesn't matter any more." As Hermione muttered her last word she heard Mr. Doral shout the spell. "ANGELADEPTIO AGNASCORALARIS!"

Suddenly Hermione was swept into the air. But the sudden feeling was disturbed by a piercing pain fill her back. She screamed but was soon finished as the pain disappeared. 'What the hell happened to my back?' As Hermione turned all she saw was feathers. 'Oh my God! He wasn't joking!'

Hermione turned back to Mr. Doral with a shocking face. "I know Hermione it's a shock. Now you need to learn the hiding spell. It will hide your wings but salt it doesn't conceal your other powers. Now the charm you need to learn is called Celotuus Angelsalaris. So give it a try."

Hermione pulled out her wand and said the incantation, "Celotuus Angelsalaris!" and with that her winds were gone and all that remained was two scars upon her back.

"Hermione you need to keep this secret do you understand? This is what caused your parents to be followed. When you reach Hogwarts you have to be even more careful. We don't know who is out to get who. So all I am asking you is to be careful. I would hate to see you turn out like your parents."

"I understand, and thank you Mr. Doral for all your help."

"No problem Hermione. If you need any help or any trouble arises just call me on my phone or owl me. Either way will be fine."

"Good day Mr. Doral."

"Same to you Hermione same to you." And with all that said Hermione walked out of the office and went into her SUV. 'How could this be? I mean all in one day is too much for me.'

Hermione got back to her house around 2 and began to read her favorite book. It was by Elizabeth Barrett Browning and the poem was called How Do I Love Thee. And this is what Hermione read.

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day's  
Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;  
I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.  
I love with a passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life! and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

Hermione soon wept and couldn't get the fact that her loving parents were dead. She soon wept herself to sleep. As she begun to dream of a reality unlike any others a person soon thought of Hermione. Unknown to her a person loved her when she felt unloved herself.

In his dark gloomy mansion he sat. Unknown to everyone, he himself was in pain. Unknown to everyone he was scared. He was scared aof what was to come. No one was there to hold his hand. No one there was there to make sure he was okay. No one was there to make him feel loved. He sat in the cold dark room of his study and wished for someone to love. Draco Malfoy sat there longing for his own love. But from the past he knew he could never have that. So he opened his favorite book. It was a poem called "How Do I Love Thee". As he read he wished even more for a love like that. And so he wept and just like Hermione, and he fell asleep.

Hermione's House

Hermione woke up from her slumber and met the day's rays. As she looked into the sky she saw a black dot emerging getting closer. Soon she could tell it was her Hogwarts letter and opened the window to receive her letter. But after giving the owl a treat she dropped the letters off and went to go watch TV.

Later that day when Hermione planned to go to Diagon Alley to get her books she grabbed the letter. Upon grabbing it realized there was a second letter to the bundle. And it had a large Hogwarts crest upon it. Opening the letter Hermione read:

i Dear Ms. Granger,

The staff of Hogwarts is happy to say that you have been chosen to hold the position of Head Girl. During the year you are to help the Head Boy in arranging dances, prefect meeting, and any special trips or events to be held. It is all up to the tow of you. We hope you are having a wonderful summer before your final year at Hogwarts and we wish you the best of luck

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore –Hogwarts Headmaster /i

"OHH MY GOSH I MADE HEAD GIRL! WOO HOOO! Oh I can't wait to tell mum and dad… ohh never mind." And once again Hermione fell into depression. Hermione reached into her bathroom. "If I can't share this with my family ill share it with them in heaven."

What Hermione didn't know was Draco also got the same letter. But he actually finished the letter. On the bottom of the page Draco read he had to pick up Hermione later that day and have her stay at his house for the remainder of the summer because of her current situation. So Draco started to clean up a little for his coming guest.

Hermione's House

Hermione grabbed her bottle of antidepressants and she ripped the cap off. All at once Hermione swallowed her medication and smiled. "I can finally be with the ones I love. Ones that actually cared for me. And I will be able to soar with my wings without fear." Hermione fell to the ground and the bottle spiraled out of her loose hand.


End file.
